Big Brother/Transcript
Aiden arrives in front of Nicole's house. Aiden Pearce : 'I haven't been to Nicky's since the funeral. Am I ready ? At Jacks' last birthday, Lena sang off-key Happy Birthday. Full throttle, no-holds barred. Now -- I'm afraid of the silence. ''Aiden heads to Nicky's yard 'Aiden Pearce : '''Okay...Here goes. ''Aiden sees Nicky and Jackson at the table. 'Nicole Pearce : '''How old are you today ? 'Jackson Pearce : 'Ten. '''Nicole Pearce : '''No...I think you're nine. '''Jackson Pearce : '''I'm ten ! '''Nicole Pearce : '''Hummm...nine. '''Jackson Pearce : '''Ten ! '''Nicole Pearce : '''Nine. '''Jackson Pearce : '''Ten ! '''Nicole Pearce : '''Well in that case you deserve 10 birthday tickles. ''Nicole gets behind her son and tickles him, counting to ten. Jackson tells her to stop, laughing. 'Nicole Pearce : '''Ten. ''She notices Aiden. 'Nicole Pearce : '''Stay here for a second. ''Nicole approaches her brother. Aiden waves at Jackson, who does the same. 'Nicole Pearce : '''So an entire year and -- '''Aiden Pearce : '''Late. Yeah I'm sorry Nik. Really. '''Nicole Pearce : '''Come here. ''Both hug. '' '''Nicole Pearce : '''Let's have a look at you. You look older. '''Aiden Pearce : '''Ah nice, thanks for that. ''He pushes her. Nicole briefly stares at her son. 'Nicole Pearce : '''It's his first birthday without Lena. '''Aiden Pearce : '''How's he doing ? '''Nicole Pearce : '''Still doesn't talk to anybody but me. Yolanda says it's his way to maintain some sort of control. '''Aiden Pearce : '''Yolanda ? '''Nicole Pearce : '''His therapist. She's helping him. It's good. Just slow. '''Aiden Pearce : '''It's hard but we're gonna get through it. '''Nicole Pearce : '''Uh-hum. Jacks ! ''Jackson walks to Aiden, with two of his games in the hands. 'Aiden Pearce : '''Hey ! Sorry I'm late. Can I -- Can I get a hug ? ''Jackson hugs Aiden 'Aiden Pearce : '''Wow ! You are...big ! ''Jackson smiles. 'Aiden Pearce : '''So hey, what do you got here ? ''Jackson gives Aiden a Glitch Wars box. '''Aiden Pearce : '''Wow ! The Healer. Cool ! ''*to Nicky* ''You bought him a real toy, huh ? '''Nicole Pearce ''(to Jackson)'' : Why don't you bring up your toys ? I'm gonna speak with your uncle. Aiden gives Jackson his toy back. 'Aiden Pearce : '''Yeah, I'll be, I'll be up there in a sec. ''Jackson enters the house. 'Nicole Pearce : '''This matters. You being here. I need to make sure things are different. '''Aiden Pearce : '''Things are different. You and Jacks, are the most important people in my life. ''Aiden walks with her. 'Aiden Pearce : '''I'm not going to stop watching out for you. '''Nicole Pearce : '''Always the big brother, huh ? ''She smiles and pushes him, and enters the house. Aiden follows her. 'Aiden Pearce : '''Last time I was back there, it was Lena's birthday. Jackson adored her. We all did. '''Nicole Pearce : '''You missed all the fun. The kids were playing the "Vigilante" -- imitating that guy they keep talking about on the TV. '''Aiden Pearce : '''Let me guess -- Jacks was the Vigilante. '''Nicole Pearce : '''No, they were all the vigilantes, and I was the only villain, but I make a mean bad guy. I gave 'em hell. '''Aiden Pearce : '''I should've come earlier. I could've warned them. Don't mess with my sister. '''Nicole Pearce : '''Remember when you and Mom were both sick as dogs, but Dad insisted his boy was going to have his birthday cake ? That thing was an abomination -- all burnt and lopsided. That was dad in a nutshell. He did a lot of ugly things, but it was always about family. Ugh. Listen to me, I'm rambling... ''Nicole receives a call. 'Nicole Pearce : '''Oh really ? No, don't let me interrupt you. Who is this ? You think blocking caller ID will hide you ? I don't know what's very entertaining, but the police won't find it very funny at all. I'm going to give you some advice, are you listening ? Go outside. Meet people. Get a life, and stop calling me. Listen, the police can trace this call. ''Aiden hacks in her phone to listen the conversation. 'Unknown Caller : '''I know where you live...How are the locks on those doors ? '''Nicole Pearce : '''Who is this ? Why are you calling ? '''Unknown Caller : '''Do you feel safe, Nicky ? '''Aiden Pearce : '''Who was that ? '''Nicole Pearce : '''It doesn't matter. Just some stupid crank. It happens. ''She checks the door locks. 'Nicole Pearce : '''Do you think this is strong enough ? '''Aiden Pearce : '''Look...did you know his voice ? '''Nicole Pearce : '''Jesus, Aiden, just leave it. It's fine. '''Aiden Pearce : '''It's fine ? He thinks he can get inside ? '''Nicole Pearce : '''How do you know what he thinks ? '''Aiden Pearce : '''You're checking the locks ! '''Nicole Pearce : '''Look...I can handle on my own. We do not need your help. '''Aiden Pearce : '''Nicky, I can find this guy. '''Nicole Pearce : '''Okay, look Aiden ! God, you haven't changed at all, we do not need your help. Please stop trying to fix our problems. Every time you try, you just make things worse ! ''Jackson looks terrified at his mother and uncle's argument." '''Aiden Pearce : '''I better go. '''Nicole Pearce : '''Yeah, I think that's a good idea. ''He leaves. Nicole stares at her son. 'Aiden Pearce : '''Grown man making crank calls. Let's see how safe you feel when I trace your call. ''Aiden traces the caller to a nearby street. The signal's moving. 'Aiden Pearce : '''Dammit, he's on the move ! ''While chasing the man, Nicole calls him. 'Aiden Pearce : '''Yeah ? '''Nicole Pearce : '''I'm sorry, I over-reacted. You just make me crazy sometimes. '''Aiden Pearce : '''Uh-huh. '''Nicole Pearce : '''Come on back, okay ? I promise I won't freak out on you. '''Aiden Pearce : '''Uh. '''Nicole Pearce : '''Aiden. You're going after that creep, aren't you ? '''Aiden Pearce : '''Well... '''Nicole Pearce : '''You're doing it right now, I can't believe you ! '''Aiden Pearce : '''It's not like that... '''Nicole Pearce : '''Stop being a hero, Aiden. Let it go. '''Aiden Pearce : '''Let what ? Yeah, the call's breaking up, I can't hear you ! '''Nicole Pearce : '''You can hear me perfectly. You need to stop right now. '''Aiden Pearce : '''Yeah, hello ? You still there ? Can't hear you. Okay, gotta go ! ''Aiden stops the man's car and uses his baton to knock him unconscious. He hacks his phone. 'Unknown : '''So we have a deal ? '''Man : '''Shit, yeah. I can't believe you're paying me that much just to make a crank call ! Nicky Pearce, right ? I'll mention the locks like you said...and her kid. This feels wrong. '''Unknown : '''That's the point. '''Aiden Pearce : '''Someone paid this asshole to harass Nicky. Who would pay for something like that ? ''Aiden calls BadBoy. 'Aiden Pearce : '''Hey, did you get anywhere with DedSec ? I need those ctOS hacks. 'BadBoy17 : '''Yeah I'm still trying. They're checking you out. Give me time. '''Aiden Pearce : '''Okay well I need your help then. Can you trace a phone call ? '''BadBoy17 : '''How can I refuse my best client ? Wait...what am I looking at there ? '''Aiden Pearce : '''It's from a guy who threatened my family. I want to know who hired him. '''BadBoy17 : '''Well the call came somewhere from the Loop district. But that's as far as I can see. '''Aiden Pearce : '''Okay, if I can hack ctOS inside the Loop -- '''BadBoy17 : '''Then I should be able to pinpoint the source of the call. '''Aiden Pearce : '''Let's do that. Blume's building a new ctOS center in the Loop. It's perfect. '''BadBoy17 : '''DedSec tried to attack that center. We failed -- and they just added more armed guards so it won't be easy. Be careful. '''Aiden Pearce : '''You sound like my sister. Relax, I'll make sure I'm armed and dangerous. Category:Transcripts